


What 'verse is this?

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [42]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multiverse, Nightmares, Parker Luck, Why did I do this to myself?!, discussion of alternate universe character's fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Parker was running late for their anniversary...Morbie just wanted to go out, have a good dinner, enjoy their time- maybe even have the chance to move their relationship forward...Fucking Parker luck





	1. No more Sliders marathons

**Author's Note:**

> *** fixed the first chapter for some reason it got cut off really bad

Michael smiled as he pulled on his jacket, hearing Parker land on the window and slipping into the room, “Am I late?”

“When are you on time? Go get changed.”

“Right, sorry, I didn't forget I swear!”

“You are insufferable.”

“I really hope that's not your way of saying you've been suffering all these years.” Parker smiled as he pulled on a flannel over his jeans and t-shirt. “So, where we heading?”

“It's a surprise,” Michael smiled as he looped his hands around his boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

“Is it now?” Parker was grinning, “As long as it's not tacos or chimis I'm happy, good god Wade's a good guy but one gets sick of them!”

Michael shook his head, “He still trying to steal you away from me?”

“Like he has a chance.”

“Don't tell him that, it's amusing when he catches up to what 'verse' this is.”

“Yeah, what's up with that? It's... I'm wondering if it's like him coming back from an episode or something.”

“Maybe, I'm in Emergency not Psych.”

“Don't forget your inducer, it's sunny outside.”

“Right,” Michael called the elevator as he turned on his belt, “Better?”

“Not reeeeaaaallly, but less conspicuous.”

Michael grabbed him, “Yer an ass.”

“Your ass.” Michael froze, Parker finally cracked open an eye when he was left there puckered, “Hey, don't leave me hanging...”

“Do you feel that?”

“What?” Michael suddenly tensed against him, “What, what's wrong, my spider sense isn't going off.”

Michael was trying not to panic as he felt the hairs on his arms raise up, “Jarvis, building sweep.”

Parker finally understood something was wrong when Jarvis' response was garbled, “Morbie what's going on?”

“Move!” He grabbed the elevator door when he heard and felt the rift open above them.

“Michael,” Parker was trying to stay put but his grip on the floor and wall was slipping, Michael grabbed his arm, hearing the metal give until finally it snapped and they were both flung through the portal. “Morbie, no webshooters!”

“Peter,” he dove after him, trying to catch up to the fall. “Volley!”

Parker spun, facing the fall and tried to paraglide toward the building as best he could when he felt Michael's grip land on his shoulders. “Go,” he tensed, twisting with the sudden change of force, spinning to reorient himself and get a grip on the nearby building, panicking when he saw Michael tumble backwards, wings crumpling against the wind before reopening to keep control and let him maintain and gain altitude as he headed toward him. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“Yeah, are you? Whiplash, spinal injuries? Shit I shouldn't have thrown you like that!”

“I'm fine, thanks for the volley.”

Parker's hand stuck to the building when he was scooped up, the wind speed towing them away from the building, “Don't ever go out without your webshooters again, okay?”

“Foggy is gonna be pissed, Didn't he give you that jacket?”

“Fuck the jacket, thank god you're safe.”

“Okay, real talk, what the absolute fuck was that and where are we?”

“I have no idea, it kinda looked like when Wade's teleporter goes off, but I've never reacted to that before. Not like that.”

“Okay, so, we're alive?”

“I guess,” Michael looked around. “It's... it's New York?”

“Yeah, it's New York.”

“Then what the fuck?”

“I don't know but, I'm thinking telling Tony might be a good starter.”

“Right, yeah, um-” Michael grabbed his phone, “Jarvis?”

Parker's limbs automatically curled in, and Michael tried to scramble for the wall the same moment it felt like their bodies were trying to tear themselves apart. “FUCK!”

Michael's nails finally dug deep enough to stop his fall, “What the fuck was that?”

“Okay, we need help, something's wrong.”

“I didn't sense that coming.”

“Neither did I.”

“Need to get to the Tower. Something's wrong, Jarvis isn't responding from my phone.”

“No offense Morbie, but worst anniversary ever.”

“Full offense, Parker luck.”

“Asshole, I wanna divorce.”

“Don't temp me today, Parker, I might say something I'll hate myself for...” Michael grumbled, holding his stomach. “Might have a problem. I hope I'm just hungry.”

“What? Wait, are you getting Thirsty?”

“It's probably just from that pain... pain can trigger thirst, Pavlovian response to years of it happening.”

“Right, let's get to the Tower then.”

“If whatever the fuck that was, happens again, I can't risk carrying you.”

“Keep your wings at the ready? We can try to coast down as we go?”

“Yeah, here's hoping.”

Parker blinked as they made a pit stop on a roof, “Morbie, did I just see-”

“I heard webshooters.”

“Um, Morbie, remember how Wade was always talking about 'verse'?”

“No fucking way,” Parker jumped the gap between the buildings, following as Michael flew after the sound. “Parker, launch?”

“Nah, carry.” Michael floundered when Parker landed on him, “Sorry.”

“Starting to think you're right about the divorce... spousal abuse.”

“I warned you!”

Michael's eyes widened, Parker dropping down as he locked eyes on the white mask. “Hello? Are you the one with the webshooters?”

“Morbius,” Michael got his hands up quick enough to not end up with web in his face, the sudden pull forward was hard enough to drop him.

“Whoa whoa whoa. kid, back off!” Parker jumped between them as Michael cut himself loose with his teeth. “He's a good vampire!”

“Thanks Parker.”

The white masked woman stopped moving toward them, “Parker? As in Peter?”

“Um, yeah, ya heard of me?”

“Yeah,” she nodded as she sighed, “So, what are we going to do about all this.”

“I have no fucking idea, hell, I didn't know there was another Spider-man, er, woman in this case.”

“We were going to head for Avengers Tower but then I heard webshooters.”

“I'm heading for May's, maybe she can help figure it out... Just, take a deep breath before you read the news.”

Michael felt the hairs on his arms standing up, “Why?”

“Because “Peter Parker” was found dead last night... when they found Spider-man.”

Parker stepped back, Michael instantly put his arms around him, “Are we actually in another universe?”

“Motherfucker, Wade makes a lot more sense now...”

“Yeah, shit, Morbie, she attacked you.”

“I guess I'm not very nice then.”

“I don't have anything, we were going out for our fucking anniversary! We shouldn't have needed anything!”

“Parker luck,” Michael kissed his head, “Please tell me you got an extra set of webshooters.”

“Nope, but I think I know someone that might know where to get some. Follow me.”

“Parker, if that happens again, just, stay back, I don't want you getting hurt.”

“Fuck that, I ain't letting them attack you.”

“Just, don't get yourself hurt.” Michael snatched him up and glared when he looked about to argue, “You're riding, princess.”

“Not in front of the kid!”

Parker was frowning when he was set down outside a house, “This place look familiar?”

“Nope, you?”

“No...”

“Good to know,” they both jumped at the sound of the doorbell, waiting for judgment. Parker snuck himself to stand in front of Michael and watched as the door open to see a startled older lady. “Um, hello, ma'am, do you-”

“Peter?”

Parker blinked as she got closer, eyes wide when he recognized the eyes and smile, “Aunt May?”

She nodded and hugged him, “I think I know what's going on, please, come in, who's your-” she took a good look at Michael, eyes going suddenly cold as she held Parker tighter. “Morbius?”

“I'm starting to think I really am an asshole here.”

“Um, uh, Aunt May? This is my boyfriend, Michael.”

Michael winced back at the angry voice, “What have you done to my boy, did you do that mental thing and force him to think- Oh god, Peter, no don't listen to whatever he's told you- I thought you were immune like my Peter, I guess you aren't- Oh god you poor thing-”

“May, STOP,” Parker was angry, nearly in tears at the accusation, “Michael, we're leaving, they can figure their own shit out, we'll find out how to reverse this ourselves.”

Michael winced, hitting his knees as his body tried, once again, to tear itself apart. “Fuck, we don't have time.”

“Aunt May was so understanding of you, how the hell did this world get it so wrong?!”

“Because, Parker, butterfly effect, all it would have taken for me to be the monster I am here- You found me, and helped me... If you'd never been in my life, when you were, you'd never have drug me outa my bloodthirst and saved me. That one event changed everything.”

“Wade, Wade said you were older than me... Fuck, you were at least a decade older than me.”

“Guess I got born at the best time, and the rest just- They didn't have you to help them.” Michael blinked, turning around at the odd thrum he felt in his head, “Parker, there's more.”

Aunt May grabbed his arm, “Go inside, son, I understand now and I'm sorry. Just, go inside until we can explain.”

“O-okay.”

Michael was up in the corner, curled in on himself as he watched all the glaring masks, Parker finally spoke up, “Ya need to cut it out with the fucking glaring, I don't know who you think he is by he's My Morbie, and he's a good guy!”

“Sorry, kid, it's just... difficult to wrap my mind around,” the only thing Michael could think of was 'yeah kinda like you're only in black and white'.

“How did you even get here? I mean, so far it's only been spider-man that's been pulled through.”

Michael blinked at Parker who ducked down, he ended up sticking his hand to the ceiling and letting gravity take over, “I guess, because technically, I am a spider-man... Parker's blood was how we stopped the blood hunger.”

“That butterfly is just beating up a storm isn't it?”

Michael laughed, falling to the floor when he forgot to keep the tension in his hand, “Ow.”

“Ya good over there Morbie?”

“Think I cracked a rib laughing, otherwise I'm good.”

“Okay.”

Aunt May was smiling, chuckling as she set out a tray of tea, “So, how long have you two been... a thing.”

Parker sighed, Michael just blinked as he took the tea held out to him, “We've been official for 5 years.”

“I've known Morbie since after school started.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I uh, I had so many medical problems they kept me back for two years to make sure I was stable enough for school. Then I met Parker.”

Michael flinched at the 'aaaah', okay the talking pig thing, was reeeeaally starting to worry him on a mental health level. “And then we get sent to toon town.”

Michael laughed at Parker's joke, okay so he wasn't the only one hung up on that. “That was so many years later... and current events.”

“Get use to it, I'm already over the talking people.”

Everyone blinked “What?”

“You think you're the only ones thrown for a loop here? Ha!”

“Right, different universes, different... every possibility. Including-”

“Talking animals, non-colored worlds... Oh god...”

“What?”

“Minecraft world.”

Parker actually squealed, yes Morbie loved an idiot sometimes. “Can we go?!”

“You're adorkable, but leave the fansqeeing to the professionals, like Wade.”

“Oh, god, he'd freak the fuck out if he came here...”

Michael nodded, “And probably hit on eeeevery body...”

“You are not wrong. But he's a natural flirt, it's just his way.”

Aunt May nudged spider-woman, “Don't you need to get back to school?”

“Crap,” Parker already grabbed Michael's shoulders when he started his usual 'what day/time/year' is it when he wasn't paying attention and someone mentioned class/school.

“Stay. It's our anniversary remember? You made sure you had today off.”

“Right, right.”

“What's that about?”

“He's in his last year of med school.”

“Wait, he's not a doctor?”

“Not yet.”

“Then how did he-”

“It was his father,” Parker mumbled as he held tighter.

“Way to kill the mood Parker,” Michael mumbled. “Aunt May, can I get some water? I'm thirsty.”

“Um, just water?”

“Yeah, Parker's regen kicks in when I start getting out of balance but I have to stay hydrated when it kicks in so I feel really thirsty. Water works.”

“Alright, that's good to know.”

“Hey, Morbie, has it gotten dark enough?”

“If we close the curtains it'll be fine, thanks Aunt May,” he smiled as he was handed the pitcher of water.

“I'll get the blinds.”

“Sun getting to you?”

“I, I usually don't keep my inducer on unless I'm at work or we're in public, he wants to give it a break in case it's getting over taxed, seeing as how it's from another dimension.” He tapped the gem, “It's a UV shield too so with the sun out I'm pretty much forced to wear it.”

“We still good?”

Michael glanced over, checking the way the light is falling before he smiled, “Yeah, we're good, um, heads up?”

Parker shifted against his side as he turned off the inducer, making everyone stare, “He's mine, back off.”

Michael ended up laughing so hard he started chattering, “Pretty sure they'd rather 'kill it with fire'.”

“They try and I'll need Matt's help on a justifiable homicide plea.”

“I love you.”

“I know,” Parker was grinning like the little shit he was. “So, pizza?”

Everyone perked up until Michael frowned, “Chinese sounds better. Would our currency work here?”

“Dude, Morbid Morbie strikes again, we're gonna staaaarve.”

“Well, I mean, I'm still here aren't I? I mean-”

Peni's eyes light up, “Oh, I think I like your plan.”

“Do you?”

“Ooooh yeah.” She giggled as she pulled out a little computer, clicking away at the keys.

Parker finally seemed to get the hint, “Are you actually going to commit identity theft, on yourself?”

“Hey, dude sounds like a real fuck head, what's a few dozen pizzas to the bank account, it's not like he'll miss it if he's as well off as me.”

Peni showed him the screen, his eyes widen, “Here's hoping you at least get the good parts of his life.”

“Holy shit...”

Parker grabbed his shoulders, “That's 'you'?”

“Apparently, holy... Wow, I guess I chose the wrong profession.”

“You're better off than that jerk if he's got so many people hating you, I mean, hell if you wanted you'd have an active practice the moment you complete your residency hours.”

“Still, holy, wow...”

Parker waved a hand in front of his face, “About that food?”

“Right, food, sorry,” Peni went back to typing away, “Oooo look at that, what does he need with a freaking uber eats account?”

Michael mumbled, “Fast food.”

Peni's eyes went wide as she blinked, “Oh, um, yeah, that makes sense.”

“I doubt he has them all deliver to the Penthouse, er, wherever he is.”

“It's a Penthouse, and a damn fine one too, it's listing mainly the hospital.”

“Bartholomew's?”

“No, Jude's.”

Michael blinked again, “Wait, so this verse's version of me is some weird mix of me and my dad?”

Parker looked pissed, “No offense Morbie, but I'd say the asshole part is aaaall from your dad.”

“Okay, anything close by we can have an excuse to order a fuck ton of food?”

“No idea, this isn't an area I'm familiar with,” Parker shrugged at the others, “My May has an apartment.”

“Aaaah, okay. So, the school is close but it's getting late... Office building?”

“Works, where to?” Michael already reactivated his belt. “Wait, what's this verse's version look like?”

“Like you, just a touch older. He's in his 40s.”

“Stay outa good lighting, got it. So, who's with me?”

“I'm going,” Parker jumped up the moment food was mentioned.

“We're all going, we just might not be seen.”

“Alright, order is in, who's up for a swing?”

“I'd rather fly.”

“So, how does that even work? The whole um 'fast food' thing? I mean, someone walks into a guarded building, and not walking out would be kinda obvious who did it.”

“I'll show you when they show up.”

“Um, no, I mean-”

“Relax, I'm not going to eat them, I'll just show you how easy it is.”

Michael was perched on the wall of the closed office building, chatting with Parker when the car pulled up, Peni jumped up from working on her phone to rush toward the curve, “It's here, it's here!”

“Um, Delivery for Morbius?”

“That's me,” Michael waved, “My friends are helping carry.”

“Alright, um, sign here?”

Michael blinked before dragging the stylus over the tablet, “This is new.”

Parker coughed, “Doctor.”

Michael smirked as he added Dr. at the beginning, “Thanks.”

The moment the driver's eyes settled on the tip his eyes widened as he looked back up, “Thanks-”

Peni blinked up when the words died, “What?”

“Drive down the road, 1 mile, and return to this building using an alternative route, meet me at the back door.”

The driver nodded dully, “1 mile, come back, back door.”

“Drive safe,” was added as the haze seemed to lift.

“I will, thank you and have a nice night doctor.”

Peni was blinking, as the others started dropping down to gather around the food, “It's that easy?”

“If they're strong willed they're probably left alone otherwise, hospital, it's easy to lose people if it's in a crowded or rushed areas.”

“He's actually going to-”

“Head to the back door, I'll snap him out of it and send him on his way.”

“Morbie,” Michael hummed, “I'm glad you're a good guy in your universe, and I'm glad Parker has backup.”

“I'm sorry I'm an asshole in all the other ones from what I've seen.”

Parker was smirking at the poor guy zombie walking to the back door of the building, completely entranced as he waited for his next command, “That's... dangerous.”

“Why do you think I wear glasses most of the time?”

“Okay, we get it, fast food, can you let the kid go now?”

Michael nudged the driver until he got him back under his gaze, “You delivered the order, and got a good tip, and continue as normal.”

Michael nudged his head up, the others taking refuge in the shadows of the building while the driver blinked and rubbed his eyes before he shook his head and mumbled something about caffeine as he headed back to his car. Parker rolled his eyes when he heard clapping, “Impressive show, kid.”

“I'll be here... about as long as it takes me to get home.”

Peni laughed at that, “I really wish things could be different, but we gotta get home.”

“First, Aunt May will want some of this as well I'm sure,” Parker smiled as he waved the bag he held.

“We all do, Parker, so, time to head back?”

“Yep.”

Michael smiled as they got back, ringing the doorbell, “We brought food?”

Aunt May smiled, hugging him, making him freeze, “You don't have to ring the bell.”

“Should we tell her you knock in your own house?”

“I even knock on my own door when I know you're sleeping...”

“Wait, you what?”

“You usually sleep through it.”

“You are an asshole.”

“Hey, according to literally every form of comparison, I'm the angel of the 'verses.”

Parker grumbled, nudging his arm angrily as he passed him a box, “Shut up and eat.”

Michael just smirked as he ate, even getting Parker to bite when he waved a bite at him. “Least we still got Chinese.”

“Yeah,” Parker grumbled, smiling when Michael leaned against him. “Do we have any idea how we're getting home?”

“Peni's got it figured out already, just waiting on 'go'.”

Michael started dozing off while the 'spidey crew' were chatting about what the story was, Peni was standing in front of him when he chirped and woke up from being shook, “Huh?”

“You know you produce ultrasonic sounds when you sleep?”

Michael blinked at the sad eyed bot huddled close to her, “Yeah, I'm sorry, I chatter when I'm actually out. Is that a problem?”

“No, he just worried you were having a bad dream or something. Said they sounded 'panicked'.”

“It's just that pitch of chirping is kinda a constant thing, I'll... I'll sleep lighter.”

“Morbie you know you're prone to nightmares if you slip into full sleep while focusing.”

“Shit, you're right.”

“Sleep then, we were just worried,” Peni nodded as she patted the now cheery eyed bot.

“Okay, gonna sleep again.”

“Night Morbie.”

A door slamming open was what woke him, “I think I found this verse's Spider-man.”

He blinked at the young woman, “Okay?”

“Oh, sorry I'm Gwen, nice to meet you, outside of the mask.”

“Oh, right, the one that had to run off to school.”

“Yeah, he's a kid named Miles, I think he just discovered his abilities.”

“Mhm,” he mumbles and snuggled up to Parker, who was sleepily trying to take in and process the battle plan.

“I'm going to try and bring him in tomorrow.”

Pounding, pounding, pounding, rattle of chains, old blood- Dad needs to clean my room again.

“MICHAEL,” blue eyes shot open, panicking when the pounding was so close and so loud, “No don't turn on the-” light flooded the room and he whimpered and scrambled back to get away from it as it went dark. “Michael, breathe, the light can't hurt you.”

“Peter?” He flinched at the arms circling him, “Peter?”

“I'm right here, it's okay,” he felt the fingers at his throat, free, he was free, he wasn't trapped. “It's been a long time since I had to drag you back like that. Do, do you wanna talk?” He couldn't catch his breath, pounding, pounding- he covered his ears. He flinched at the hand trying to put his ear to that pounding. “Breathe, focus and breathe.”

“Pounding,” he whined, covering his ears and rocking.

“Shit, okay wrong focus, um,” Parker took a deep breath, trying to calm down and praying he could relax enough to purr.

“What's wrong?”

“PTSD, I have to give him something to focus his hearing on that isn't heartbeats.”

Everyone looked at each other, Parker was still holding his rocking boyfriend, trying to calm down along with himself before they heard singing. Everything stilled, turning to see Gwen singing, something light in tone, reminding of a hymn, she glared at them as if to say 'don't say a word' as she continued. Parker was too happy that Michael's rocking was slowing to even care, “Breathe, just breathe.”

“I still hear the pounding.”

“You don't have your earbuds do you?”

“I didn't need them, we were supposed to just go out for dinner, I was fine without them.”

Parker finally gave a relieved sigh when he felt the purring start as Michael held tight to him, the moment he felt the rocking stop he smiled, “It's okay now, you can stop, thank you.”

“What the heck was that about?”

Michael heard the catch in the purring, holding tighter, “Dad needed to clean my room.”

Parker's face said it all, if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't his house, he'd put a hole in the wall. “Breathe, focus and breathe,” he had no idea how the hell the purring continued, he was just glad it did as Michael stayed close and finally settled again. “And please, no more nightmares.”

“What's that about? Dad needed to clean my room?” Gwen wasn't amused.

“Morbie's 'room' consisted of him chained to the floor with people locked inside it with him for when he got thirsty, and uv lights over head to trap him under his bed when his dad had to 'clean his room'.”

“Real mood killer Parker,” Michael sleepily grumbled as he started drifting off again.

“Is the purring helping?”

“Yeah, thanks fer singin', have a nice voice, not glass.”

“Um, you're welcome,” Gwen mumbled as she settled again. “Fuck, short end.”

“Yeah, that one was hard to pull him from because of the triggers, it's been getting a lot better.”

“Anything we should know?”

Parker shrugged, “We can't figure out the triggers is the problem, it changes, the only thing we can figure out is a lot of the times when he full on Rem sleeps it's memories not dreams. So, yeah, a lot of nightmares.”

“He got someone to talk to?”

“He's mentioned it, we can't find someone that we can trust with the full story. He's... he still has potential murder charges from when he wasn't... him.” Parker hugged tighter, “He, he escaped from his dad, ended up on his own for a couple years before I found him. He, he couldn't think beyond being hungry.”

“Did I say 'short end' because that doesn't even get close,” Gwen mumbled as she settled back to try to get some sleep. “What's up with the purring?”

Parker tried not to blush, “It's a thing male spiders do, it calms him but it's not something that happens if I'm scared or worried.”

“Oh? Huh, odd. Didn't know spiders could purr.”

Parker snickered, not wanting to disturb Michael by laughing, “I didn't either, took me years to figure it out.” He settled back against the wall, “Just do me a favor, don't look it up until after you get home.” He glared when he caught Peni's giggling, rolling his eyes as he started falling asleep.

-

 

 


	2. Hell's Kitchen

****

Parker yawned, smiling as he smelled something delicious cooking, “Mmm?”

“Morning babe,” he stretched, yawning before he opened his eyes, “Sleep well?”

“Been awhile since I haven't slept in a real bed but yeah,” he let out a 'oof' when he walked into something sleepily, blinking when he realized he wasn't at the Penthouse, “Oh, right.”

“I'm glad someone in this house knows how to cook,” Aunt May was smiling at the glares. “Other than me that is.”

Michael chuckled as he set her plate on the table, “It's the least I could do, letting so many strangers in your home for the night.”

“Oooo I like this one,” Parker rubbed his eyes at the smirk she gave him.

“What a coincidence, so do I.”

Michael was grinning as he went back to the stove, head tilting to the hand set on his shoulder before he was hugged, “Reel it in Parker, there's kids present.”

“I get grumpy if I don't get a smooch in the morning, and so do you.” Michael smiled as he turned to hug back before giving him a kiss on the cheek, Parker was glaring, “That's two you owe me now.”

“I'll pay up in spades when we get home, but for now, how does everyone like their eggs?”

Michael smiled as he pulled the bacon from the pan and plated it up, “Can you get the biscuits from the oven?”

“Pot holder?” Aunt May smiled as he turned and took the potholder offered, “Thanks Aunt May.”

“I have my boys in the kitchen cooking for me and my guests, it's the least I could do.”

Michael spun, shifting away from the hot tray taken from the oven as he set down the plate on the table, “So, how does everyone like their eggs?”

“Scrambled”, “Solid yolks”, “Ooo I love bacon,” Michael spun back at the last voice, “NO!”

Ham froze in the middle of picking up a piece of bacon. “I don't know what it is in your universe, but, bacon is pork here... I didn't think, I'll, I'll fix something else.”

“Oh,” Ham set the bacon back on the plate, “Okay, thanks.”

“I'm sorry, I'm an idiot... Wait, does that mean eggs are?”

“No, eggs are fine, they gotta be checked though,” Ham shrugged, “I've got a nice neighbor, poor woman, 6 young girls, and well, she still ends up with nearly a dozen eggs a day. They're a fertile lot. We've got a standing deal, I do their photography and I get fresh eggs every morning.”

“Avian neighbors?”

“Yeah, they're really nice, but good god when they get into arguments...” Ham covered his ears, smiling.

“Why don't you check the fridge, see if there's something more comfortable with. Feel free to ask what it is if you're not sure.”

“Right,” Ham seemed to frown, “Talking humans.”

“Not as over it as you thought huh?”

“No, no I'm over it, I just, there's only specific um, things that can be butchered en mass.”

“Ours is um, pork, beef, chicken, at least that's our biggest suppliers.”

“Welp, good thing I'm an omnivore, huh?”

Michael smiled, the others were suddenly not as interrested in the bacon on the table, and surprisingly neither was he. “Aunt May, any chance you have-”

“I think I've got turkey bacon in the freezer?”

“Turkey,” Ham hummed while he checked the freezer, “Ooo sausage?”

“Pork,” Michael mumbled as he went back to fixing eggs.

“Oh, um... Oh Canadian Bacon?”

“Pork,” Michael sighed while Ham blinked at him, “Yeah, it's, Canadian is referring to the curing method.”

“Oh, okay, um I'm not seeing anything marked bacon.”

“Here, I'll check,” Aunt May took his place as she ushered him to the table, Parker had been the wise one to pull the plate of bacon off it.

“It's okay,” Parker whispered to him as he helped take the eggs away as they finished cooking.

“Parker, don't. Just, go find a better addition to the eggs, because if their metabolism is anything like ours they'll be starving.” He frowned at the biscuits, “Ham, is milk alright?”

“Oh, yeah, I love milk!”

“Cow milk?”

“Well, yeah, what other type of milk is there?”

“Well-”

Ham blinked, “Pork?”

“No, not usually, I mean, they might use it in emergency situations but no, we- we normally go with cow, sometimes goat, depending on if they have allergies or preference and supply.”

“Oh, that's fine too, as long as the kids are well fed.”

“So, you're not against formula?”

“Baby formulas? Wait, there's a thing about that here?”

“Oh yeah, huge argument about breast feeding over formula... I had someone in the ER with a 3 month old... That poor baby was so malnourished, the mother REFUSED formula for her baby but she wasn't able to produce enough to keep up with the needs of the child.”

“Why would you put a baby at risk like that?”

“Humans are stupid... Can I move to your verse, it seems more put together.”

“Um, that- I don't think that'd be a good idea.”

“Subservient?”

“Something like that, wait, you... you might be able to, but you wouldn't be able to use that inducer thing.”

“The inducer is my UV protection, I wouldn't be out in the sun if I didn't have it on.”

Aunt May waved a tub of oatmeal at him and shrugged, “I can't find anything non-meat related.”

“Any objections,” Michael smiled at her as he held up the tub.

There was none but it was still a little odd having biscuits and gravy, eggs and oatmeal. “So, shower schedule?”

Michael, shrugged as he helped clean up, “I'll go last.” He shrugged at the looks, “Wings eat up hot water.”

“I'll give up my spot,” everyone blinked at Noir, “Hey, he cooked and did the dishes, he earned a hot shower.”

“I agree,” Parker spoke up, smirking when Michael glared at him.

“Hear, hear,” Ham smiled as he polished off his eggs.

“Oh yeah, definitely earned it,” Peni smiled as she patted her full belly.

Gwen smiled, “I'm already running late, I'll skip the shower.” She was already rushing for the door, “Thanks for the good food, Morbie.”

Parker smirked, “I think she likes you.”

“Don't start, Parker...”

Aunt May laughed, “Go get a shower, it's a tankless water heater anyway, it keeps up.”

“I don't have any clothes to change into,” Michael grumbled at his mangled shirt.

“I'll see if I have something that'll fit you, I'll send Peter up with them.”

“Thanks May,” he automatically smooched her cheek, before wincing at her going tense, “Sorry, automatic response.”

“It's alright, just, something unexpected.”

Parker smiled as he followed her to search for clothes. “Morbie's a bit longer limbed than me but he can fit in my clothes.”

Aunt May smiled sadly, “I noticed,” she held out a set of clothes, “Just, remind him to keep his wings where he's keeping them, because those won't hold up well.”

Parker smiled as he took them, “Thanks Aunt May.”

He gave a knock at the door as he opened it, hearing the shower, “It's me.”

“Oh, you found clothes?”

He chuckled at the wing half out of the shower as he heard grumbling and curses, “Yeah, we found clothes.”

“Thanks.”

Parker automatically checked the pockets, shifting the wallet and keys and phone to the new set of clothes before he frowned, thinking Michael had a 'lucky coin' or something, reaching again when the pants weren't empty. His eyes went wide, a ring setting in his hand, he glanced up when the curtain shifted as Michael pulled in his wing, shifting and cursing as he tried to get clean, “Need anything else,” he thought to ask.

“Our shower...”

Parker laughed as he smiled at the ring, “Yeah, I hear that.”

“I can't wait to get home, shit, I'm losing hours on my residency.”

“Yeah, we'll, we'll fix that when we get home.”

“I hope so,” Michael grumbled, cursing when a shift caused his arm to hit something. “I'll be out after I get my hair washed.”

Parker snapped out of it as his fingers closed over the ring, “Yeah, okay, I'll let the others know,” he snuck back out of the bathroom, closing the door to smile at the ring. He quickly rushed down the stairs, smiling as he checked the ring over. _My savior_ , was engraved inside of the band. He couldn't stop himself from slipping it on, of course Michael had it sized perfectly...

Aunt May was smirking at him grinning like an idiot and eyeing his hand, “He's a good man, too bad he might be the only version that is.”

“He just... he just needed help to get back to himself, he was always good.”

Michael ended up coming down a few minutes later, grumbling as he shifted his shoulders, “Anyone know anywhere I can stretch and keep it, out of the public eye?”

“I- I think I know the perfect place, and best of all, no chance of UV exposure. Come on, everyone. Follow me.”

Parker was bouncy, Michael couldn't figure it out until he finally caught a flash of gold from his hand, he grinned, “So, you found your anniversary present.”

“Yeah, you were actually going to-”

“Oh yeah, totally going to try for a dork proposal and everything... Then-”

“Really? Morbie being dorky?”

“Oh yeah, total sap, was gonna do the whole ring on the dessert and everything.”

“Aaaaah, was there gonna be the little decoration 'will you marry me' on the plate too?”

“Come on Parker, I'm not that big of a dork,” Michael smirked as Parker nudged his side. “Okay, maybe.”

“I knew it!” Michael stumbled back as Parker pounced, kissing him.

Aunt May coughed, smiling as she signaled them to the shed. “Oh, right, sorry,” Michael ducked his head as they headed in.

“Hold on.”

“Busy,” Michael mumbled, holding his hands over his ears.

“Is everything alright,” Parker reached out as the doors closed before the floor moved, “What?”

Michael finally risked a look, blinking at the room they were lowered into.

Aunt May shrugged, “Peter... Peter designed everything here, built it too.”

“Wow,” Parker's eyes were wide, “I don't think you're the only one in the wrong profession, Morbie.”

Michael smiled as the platform settled, stepping off before he uncovered his ears, “It's busy here.”

“Busy? This is- awesome! Look at this,” Peni was a kid in a candy store, bouncing and rushing to different areas, eyeing different things. “Ooooo, what's this?”

“Who thought, you would end up with a Spider cave,” Michael smirked as he nudged an annoyed looking Parker.

“Haha, Morbie,” Parker frowned at the little pedestal, “Who's this? She doesn't look familiar.”

Aunt May smiled sadly, “That's Mary-Jane, my Peter's, well I'd say she is his soulmate. But, they didn't work out, he always regretted it, thought he'd failed her.”

“Why haven't I met her in our world.” Peter mumbled toward Michael, who shrugged.

“Butterfly effect, remember? If I wasn't there, you might have, I seem to be the only real change in your course in this universe.”

“Yeah,” Parker got a smirk as he nudged him, “Go stretch.”

Michael grumbled as he pulled off his shirt and turned off his inducer, “You, whatever you're thinking about doing, just don't.”

Parker just whistled as he circled around him, Michael felt the hairs start raising on his arms, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Parker...” Michael caught the glances between the other spider folk, and frowned when Peni grinned. “Alright, time for all good webslingers to keep them holstered...”

Peni struck a pose, “Training, Engage!”

Michael snapped his wings open, spinning away from the webbing flying past him as he flew into the darkness, dodging as more followed. “Alright, very funny, haze the new guy... Put the safety on.”

“Nope,” Peni smiled as she tossed Parker a set of webshooters, “Engage!”

Michael caught sight of her diving for her spider bot as he dove and flew, bouncing past the bodies flying at him. “Goddamnit, this is not productive at all,” he flipped backward, snapping his wings closed and grabbed the body kicking at him to fling it toward the ceiling, not surprised when webbing instantly hit the wall next to him as he circled. “Alright, that's cheating,” he glared at the bot bee-lining for him, “Thermal?”

“Night vision.”

Michael gave an experimental chirp as he evaded, again and again, shifting the pitch, trying to find the resonance frequency he needed. “I've got that too, mine's better,” he let out a loud enough tone he saw the bot's eyes shudder out before ? ? filled the screen. “I'd suggest you upgrade him, make sure sound can't mess with him.”

“What was that?”

“Michael can produce sound waves, because of his echolocation,” Michael dodged Parker's advance, catching him under the leg to steal a kiss before dropping him when the flailing started, “Cheater!”

“How many verse me? Parker, if you don't know when to play dirty you won't survive long.”

He snagged Ham by the leg, when he tried to kick him, “Alright, we need to stop, I'm exhausted to the point I might actually hurt someone.”

“Um, can I get that leg back?”

“Sorry,” he dropped him in time to shift away from Noir's punch.

“Guys, he's serious, we- haven't exactly tested how much damage he can take before he gets bitey.”

“Parker, I'm always bitey... Have you looked at me?”

“You know what I mean!”

Michael planted a boot against the bot when it made one finally dive at him, shoving it away, a little harder than intended, causing it to sail off to slam into the wall, “Whoops, Peni, shit, are you okay?!”

“Nice kick, yeah we're good!” Peni tumbled out of the bot when she hit the door relieve as it rolled upright, little swirl patterns in it's eyes screens. “Just a little dizzy.”

“You're afraid to throw a punch, kid, you can't stay that way and keep up out there.”

Michael frowned, “I, I won't hurt nice people.”

Parker was waving them off before sighing, “Just, drop it, please? That's a whole can of worms we don't need opened right now.”

Michael froze when he realized he was being held, frowning, “Sorry, I- I zoned out.”

“It's alright, it happens.”

“Now I need another shower... assholes.”

Parker was snickering, “Sorry, but you wanted to stretch.”

“Never saying that around another Spider person again, ever.” Parker laughed and pulled away, “So, any injuries?”

“Bumps and bruises, nothing worth patching.”

Michael sighed in relief, “Good.”

Parker was snickering as he helped Peni work on finding what the fuck they were going to do to get home, while Michael had fallen asleep. Noir and Ham were entertaining themselves by giving the sleeping vampire a gentle nudge to watch him float back and forward, “Why didn't I think of that?”

Michael hmmed in his sleep, shifting a little at the nudge, drifting.

“How does he do that if he has wings?”

“He didn't have wings until the mutation progressed, my blood pushed it into a stronger physical presence.”

“Ah, still, pretty cool.”

“Yeah, he is,” Parker smiled as he went over to press a kiss against his cheek. Michael hummed, turning toward him and blinking, reaching up before his eyes shot open as he fell.

“Goddamnit Parker!”

Parker snickered as he quickly headed back to help Peni while the others laughed and helped him off the floor. “Why didn't he stay up?”

“It wasn't a high enough drop to trigger his spider sense, so he just fell instead of reacting and staying flying. I think the limit is a 6 foot drop before he reacts and stops before he hits.”

“Asshole!”

“Love you,” Parker beamed.

“Hate you,” Michael glared as he shuffled over and hugged him, “Jerk.”

Parker sighed when he felt Michael slump against him, “He's really tired... he's been working himself to death again. Need to talk to him about that.”

“Want a hand with him?”

Parker was already turning, carefully towing Michael back to the couch to let him rest on it, “Nah, normal day.”

“Don't think I don't see that ring,” Peni wiggled her hand.

“Yeah, he... he was going to propose yesterday, at our anniversary lunch,” Parker smiled at the ring, “Parker luck.”

Michael frowned in this sleep, “Growling.”

“That's my stomach, I skipped lunch... We were having too much fun.”

Michael chuckled in his sleep before frowning, “I guess the store is out huh?”

“Yeah... I don't think the store is a good thing.”

“Wanna steal from mirror!me?”

Parker snickered, “Can we get away with it twice?”

“Probably.” Michael frowned, “Kinda in the mood for burgers.”

“Ooooo five guys?”

“Do they have five guys here?”

“Shit... um, Aunt May? Do you have a burger place named 5 guys here?”

“Yeah, it's a distance though.”

Michael sat up, “It's beef...”

“Oh, right, um, Ham, is- is that a problem? I don't think they have vegetarian options.”

“That should be fine, I mean, animals aren't the same here.”

“Still, we wouldn't want to do that to you if-”

Ham shrugged, “I'll deal.”

Michael frowned and grumbled, “Tofu?”

“Know any good restaurants?”

“Nope, I don't do vegan often. Bruce would know, he prefers it actually.”

“Peni, know any vegan restaurants Uber Eats will pick up from?”

“Found a lot actually...”

“Anything with a menu online?”

“Nothing spicy,” Michael grumbled.

“Right, Michael doesn't stomach spice well.”

“Alright, so when and where?”

“They've got a burger option, reviews say it's awesome.”

Michael was frowning, “I, honestly, have never had a non-meat burger, I have no idea how I'll react.”

“You gonna just graze?”

“Yeah, why not, order me a burger, and get me some fries and a salad.”

“No milk, vinaigrette?”

Michael grumbled, “See if they have a ranch they can put on the side, I'll try it.”

“No meat, any type of salad?”

“Just, fucking lettuce for all I care, as long as it stops the growling.”

Parker was smirking and poking at all the food options, while the others gathered to check over the menu and write down orders. “No chance of an egg cream?”

“I, honestly, have never heard of that.”

“It's, sort of like a soda and malt but different.”

Michael smirked when Parker looked confused, “As in Liquor?”

“No, a malt shake.”

“OH! Okay, um, well we do have shakes here but no, no chance of what you're looking for this place doesn't have 'animal products' so no milk no eggs no meat of any kind and they don't use like animal fat to cook with or anything.”

“Noir, come on, we'll head down and get you a shake or something.”

“No money Morbie.”

“Right, him and Cap woulda been buddies back in the day.”

Parker just laughed, “Probably had a Nazi punching competition.”

Michael finally cracked up before frowning, “Hey Parker, how bad would it be if a shake walked off?”

“Someone's job if there are cameras or the boss is an asshole.”

“Damn.”

Aunt May leaned over the couch and waved some bills in front of his face, “Go get the man a damn shake and stop planning on it.”

Michael blinked while Parker laughed, “Yes ma'am.”

He got a head shake and pat on his shoulder, “Off you go, Noir, stay out of sight.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“And stop calling me 'ma'am'!”

“Yes-” she glared, making them wince, “Aunt May.”

“Off you go, be quick about dinner, we're expecting company.”

 


	3. Hello, my name is...

Michael was laughing and smiling as Noir was going through the differences between malts and milkshakes, and (even though he was still a little down that they didn't understand what he was trying to explain about egg creams at the shop) was all around good. Until he'd tried his meatless burger and winced, “That... It looks like burger, smells like a burger but that is not a burger...”

“Agreed,” Ham called as he shrugged, “But it's food and I'm fucking starving.”

“Have at it, I don't think I can stomach the texture, it's just off,” Michael shoved his over at Ham, blinking and sighing at the hearts, like actually freaking hearts appearing above his head as he grabbed it to chow down. “So, where's that salad?”

Parker smiled as he passed it off, “Try that dressing before you throw it on there, wouldn't want to ruin it if you can't stand the texture.”

Michael glared at the little dish as he tapped a finger into the dish before tapping it to his tongue, he got several head tilts as he had to do it again, “It's... bland.”

“It's Ranch!”

“You know what I mean!”

“I really don't,” Parker laughed as Michael held the dish out, “Fine, I'll try it...”

Michael smirked at the confused look, “See? That's like 'is it Ranch' level of bland.”

“Is it anything is more like it... I mean, even with Ranch you got that cool milk flavor. This is... wtf level. what is it.”

Michael stood and headed into the kitchen, “Aunt May, do you have any Ranch by chance?”

“Bottom of the door.”

“Thanks,” he called back as he found it and happily poured it onto his salad. “Want some?”

“I got fries and a... 'is it a burger'... I'm alright.”

Michael couldn't stop laughing as he set the bottle back in the fridge. “So, don't care for vegan, no offense. Just, not my thing.”

“Burgers aren't that bad,” Peni called through a mouth full, “Not seasoned enough, mainly Tofu based, if they don't hit it hard enough with seasonings it just tastes like bland tofu. Texture is not the best either but eh, it's a tofu burger.”

“So, mark that place off the order list,” Michael smiled at the laughing and agreeing. “Didn't you say we were...” he actually jumped at the doorbell, Aunt May smirked and shooed them to the back. “But-”

“Just, trust me, head downstairs.” He blinked as she handed something off to Parker and gave him a wince when he looked and laughed before he helped herd them to the shed.

Michael blinked when Parker slapped something to his chest, looking down, “Really Parker?”

“Shut it, it might help...”

“We got you Morbie!” Peni cheered as she squealed at the name tag handed off to her. “Can I get a little spider?”

Parker handed her the pen once he'd finished passing off the rest of the badges, Michael instantly grabbed it and the stickers when she was done, “Hey!”

“Deal with it Parker,” he slapped the Bad!Parker sticker on his chest to get him for the Good!Morbie one now on his.

“If you get me attacked...”

“I'm already going to get attacked, I don't wanna hear it.” Michael covered his ears.

“Busy?”

“Yeah.”

Parker just reached to let him lean his head against his chest, “Breathe, focus and breathe.”

“He's really on edge like that all the time?”

“We're just, hyper aware, and Michael on edge makes it difficult to focus. I'm just glad his vision is holding up.”

“Don't jinx it Parker...”

“Just stay behind me for a minute,” Parker shifted in front of him as the lift settled.

Michael had to smirk, “Gained a few pounds, at least he remembers to eat from the look of it.”

“Ya know what, Morbie...”

“Morbius,” Parker froze when he heard the other Peter speak, the others instantly swarmed around them.

“Easy, kid, he ain't who he looks like.” Noir put a hand up, pushing Peter back. “He's... he's a good kid.”

Michael just stepped back as Ham stomped forward, “He even made us order vegan just so it wouldn't have the chance I was eating one of my own!”

“I really am sorry about the bacon, I didn't think.”

“Hey, you spoke up then too! I mean, you explained all the different meats to me and made sure I knew what I was eating and even got rid of it 'just in case'.”

“So, you're Morbius?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, Michael Morbius.”

He never wanted to see Parker this pissed off at him, “Peter B. Parker.”

“I'm sorry, I've been hearing some things. I, I'm sorry I seem to be the only 'good' version of me out there. If it wasn't for Parker, it might have still been me.”

Parker shifted between them, “Back off my fiance.”

That snapped Peter out of it, “Your what?!”

“You heard me!”

Gwen finally sighed and drug Peter away, hissing at him and glaring until his anger seemed to fade. Suddenly they all wincing and whined as they felt whatever dimensional shift hit, trying to pull them apart. Michael ended up grabbing at Parker, pained chattering sounding when it took longer than it had before to stop.

“Are you okay?”

“Fuck, that, that makes me so thirsty.”

“You good?”

Peter was panicked, “We need to get him out of here.”

“It's not what you think.”

“He's a fucking vampire, if he's thirsty he'll attack someone.”

“Just, sit the fuck down, I'll take care of this,” Parker glared as he helped Michael up, “You still thirsty?”

“Head upstairs, get him settled, we'll update Miles on what's going on,” Aunt May patted them as they passed the kid blinking at them.

Michael smiled, “Kid, if you ever see me here, from your universe, assume he's trying to eat you.”

He looked so scarred but he nodded, “Oh okay, but you won't, right?”

“Right.”

“Okay,” was repeated as Aunt May sent the lift back up.

Parker nudged Michael, “Still thirsty?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled as they headed back into the house to get water.

“Sorry I'm such an asshole.”

“It wasn't you, and his version of me isn't me, so I don't blame any of them. I can't, hell if you hadn't had help... I probably would have killed you the second time we met.”

“No you wouldn't, you remembered me, you were able to drag yourself out of the haze long enough to talk with me. You would have run if it came to that.”

“No, I-I wouldn't have. That's the bad part. A fresh meal, right in front of my face? I, I wouldn't have cared if I slipped back into it.”

“You didn't attack me, ever, not after that first time. You forget, I was there, I felt it and it was a shadow of what you felt. You've always stopped yourself from hurting me, the only time you did was when you were hurt and needed to recover.”

Michael looked up from his water glass, “That's what I'm worried about. We've been so careful about me not getting injured, I'm worried what will happen if I am.”

Parker sighed and refilled the glass, “You would stop.” Michael blinked at his hand being grabbed, showing the ring on his partner's finger, “First thing, when we get back, we're ring shopping for you.”

Michael laughed as he finished the glass and refilled it, “How, just how did I ever earn someone like you?”

Parker frowned when Michael froze, “What?”

“The kid, he's running.”

“What?”

“There,” Michael pointed to the yard, while Parker rushed to check on him.

“Miles! Wait!”

Michael flew after him as he looked around, “What are you doing he's right there,” he pointed toward the kid running down the road.

“I don't see him...”

“Did you get the webshooters?”

“Yeah.”

“Keep up,” Michael took off, following the boy, “And what do you mean you can't see him?”

“I don't fucking see anything but an empty road!”

“Miles, wait!”

Parker swung, finally catching sight of the kid when he tripped, “He's got a camo response?”

“Is that why I see him and you don't?”

“Miles, wait, what happened?”

“I can't be spider-man,” Miles curled up as Michael dropped down to join them. “I'm, I'm not strong enough. Why me?”

Parker helped him sit up as Michael nodded toward him, “Parker?”

“Miles, spider-man doesn't happen overnight. Just because you're capable of doing something, and knowing you can, doesn't mean you can be able to do it right away. Do you wanna know why I ended up being spider-man in my universe? I found out I could do all these things, some of them impossible, and as I learned about them I realized, I can do something no one else can. I saw all these... bad things happening and I had the ability to do something about it, so, I couldn't Not do something with my abilities to try to help make it better. That's why I'm Spider-man.”

“They... they acted as if I should be able to do everything, all of it, just, instinctively, and I just can't.”

Parker laughed, “They're battle hardened, those that are battle hardened tend to forget what the green horns go through and that they can't just 'know', they have to learn.”

Miles sniffled, rubbing his eyes, “Why couldn't it have been you I found... You seem nicer.”

Parker shrugged, “I was making sure my fiance wasn't having a panic attack about being thirsty.”

Miles let out a pained laugh, “Sounds like a Spider-man thing to do.”

Parker shrugged, “You doing alright?”

“I just want to go home, wake up and everything to be okay again.”

“What a coincidence, kid, so do we. From what we're told, you were the one that had the info we needed to find our way home.”

“I, I broke the flash drive Spider-man gave me... It had what we needed to send you all home. We, we went to get what we needed to replicate the drive but then... And now they have to go through the computer we stole... Oh my god, we stole a computer.”

Michael laughed, “Yep, definitely a webhead.”

“Shut it Morbie, the kid's just, he's processing today.”

“Yeah, I know, so, able to breath again kid?”

Miles nodded, “It's getting better.”

“Wanna go back and watch Parker tear those asshole a new one?”

Miles giggled, rubbing his eyes, “I should get back... I, I'm already out way past curfew.”

“Just, promise me you'll take it easy on the webslinging and jumping around at least until you get your bearings? It's painful when you bounce off buildings.”

“I know,” Miles whined as he rubbed an ache in his back.

“The good news is, quicker healing.” Parker patted his shoulder, “And a good +5 fortitude.”

Miles snorted, “You are such a nerd...”

“Guilty. Come on, kid, we'll help you get home, might even learn some things along the way.”

“Really?”

“Maybe, never know. I saw a webshooter, know how to use it?”

“Kinda, I still panic sometimes,” Miles mumbled as he flicked his wrist to hit a light pole with a string.

“Nice aim, gotta remember the follow through.”

Miles let out a sniffle, “Yeah... Peter said the same thing.”

“Morbie?”

“Yeah yeah, angel service...”

“It's better to get a start higher up to make up for the swing, you'll learn how to get a dead stop start going but usually a jump will do it.”

Miles jerked back when Parker jumped up, landing a web on the same post and pulling himself up the line far enough to keep him from scraping the ground before arching up to land on the lamp post. “Wow.”

“For the record kid, that was like a level 2 start and a level 3 swing, so don't try that until you get comfortable.”

Miles nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

“You gotta get use to the give in the web before you can do anything really good, but we all get there eventually.”

“Going up?” Miles blinked at Michael floating above him, holding out a hand.

“Uh, yeah, thanks.”

Michael grabbed his hands to drop him with Parker on the lamp pole, “Just, don't look at me about webslinging tips, don't really need them.”

Miles chuckled, “I guess you wouldn't, with the whole flying thing.”

Parker smiled, “So, where to?”

“Um... follow me?”

They were smiling when he pointed when he realized, or rather thought, they were stranded before Parker took a jump to the neighboring building, using webbing to slingshot himself back to the buildings when there was nowhere to volley off or swing higher. “Easy kid,” Michael swooped in when the kid bounced rather than stuck as he followed.

“Sorry, just, still not that good to sticking to walls.”

“You're lucky, I couldn't stop sticking to everything...” Michael grumbled as he set the kid down on a fire escape.

“Wait, you're-?”

“Yep, kinda, I can do the things Parker can.”

“Oh, okay. Um, how do I keep sticking?”

“I'm not sure it's the same for you but it's... it's like tensing up, trying to get a grip on something. But it's not grabbing with your fingers, it's more like palming a basketball.”

“My hands aren't big enough to palm a basketball.”

“You've tried to though, haven't you?”

“Yeah,” Miles smirked as he reached out, grinning when he stuck, and stayed stuck as he pulled away from his lifeline to climb the wall. “I think, I think I get it.”

“There ya go, it's the other body parts that are difficult to control. Sometimes it's like a spasm, it just happens when you tense when you touch something.”

Miles sighed then scrambled a good foot before his grip stuck again, “Yeah, I know that one. Happened when I first figured out about the spider-man thing.”

“You good?”

“Yeah, I'm good.”

Parker was standing on the roof, watching and ready to snag the kid if he lost his grip as he climbed higher. “Doin' good kid! You'll be a full fledged web slinger in no time!”

Miles was smiling as he continued his climb, finally catching his breath before he realized how high they'd climbed, “Whoa.”

“Afraid of heights?”

“Just, it's different when you're just, at the edge of it,” he blinked when Michael swung a leg out to catch the wall and just stood there, “Show off.”

He laughed as he walked up it. “Good rule to have, 3 points of contact.”

“Where's yours?”

“I can fly, the moment I lose traction,” Michael slid, falling before drifting back up to them, “I don't have to worry.”

“Miles, the biggest thing you have to know is, trust your Spider sense and your instincts. Everything gives you input when you're up here, the air, the vibrations, it all tells you where you can and can't go or how to move. Once you get use to that rhythm and not fight it, that will be a tipping point for swinging.”

Michael landed next to him, “So, where to?”

Miles smiled before he frowned, “I, I don't really know... I don't- I can't really, I don't really have anyone I can talk to about all this but I'm still freaking out and-”

“You want someone to hug you and let you know it's alright and you'll actually feel that it is.”

“Yeah!”

“Who does that for you?”

Miles frowned, “He's, he's not in town.”

“Do you have somewhere you want to go, to clear you head?”

“I, I wanted to- to leave a note for him, in case- in case it goes bad.”

“Okay,” Parker nodded, “Let's go, lead the way.”

Miles was shaky, but his technique was improving as they followed and helped him bridge the gaps and know he had a safe place to learn as they followed, but always at a distance. “This, webslinging thing is exhausting.”

“Feel like walking for awhile? Give your arms a break?”

“Yeah, can we?”

“Just let us know when you want us to back off, we'll head back.”

“Parker, Michael, thanks.”

Michael shrugged and laughed, “Ain't done much but play angel.”

“Best angel I've had so far, 5 star, I'm leaving you a rave review!”

Michael actually chuckled as he followed after, glaring down an alley or two every now and then, “Too bad there's no app yet, maybe you could make one, I hear those can take off.”

“Know anyone else willing to follow random people saving their lives?”

“I wouldn't say I did that, kid, I just... I don't like seeing people hurt. That's why I wanted to be a doctor.”

“I- I think I'm good from here, it's just up the block.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks again.”

“Just, 3 points-”

“Of contact and webbing is my friend,” Miles called and waved before bolting off down the block.

“Cute kid,” Michael shook his head, “He's got a lot of growing, otherwise he's going to get eaten alive.”

“Hey, I was that kid once, you know.”

“Yeah, and look how much you've grown,” Michael smirked and slung an arm over his shoulder, “So, where to now?”

Parker sighed, “I guess back to Aunt May's... I still have to bitch out my Mirror!self over whatever shit they pulled.”

“This, this is why I love you,” Michael smiled and kissed his temple. “Want the express?”

“Sure, I'm wore out chasing the kid all this way.”Michael tugged him into an alley before taking off.

Michael touched down, setting Parker on his feet before giving the door a knock and creaking it open. Aunt May rolled her eyes, “Come in Michael...”

“Sorry, force of habit.”

“He even does that with our room.”

“The room is soundproof when the door is shut, so yeah I knock in case you have Jarvis announcing it then knock again if I crack it open and you don't respond...”

“Why do you have a soundproof room?”

“My ears, it use to be really bad, couldn't see most days because my echolocation, it's bound my hearing and sight together.” He yawned and stretched, “So, is it the same sleeping arrangement as last night?”

Aunt May smirked, “You mean, wherever you drop?”

“Yeah,” Parker laughed as he slumped back against the wall, snuggling close when Michael did the same, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Miss our bed.”

“Miss our world, even that asshole two floors down constantly cranks the music loud enough to rattle our floor.”

“You know... Ned has no clue what you're talking about when you bitch about him, right?”

“How can he not?! It's like a jackhammer!”

“Only for those with vibration sensitivity. Can always call Tony, see if we can get the floor upgraded, can't think how he'd do it though.”

“I hate asshole neighbors.”

“He's a flipper, he'll be out in a year.”

“A year of being woken up or stunned by sudden booming base under my feet? Ugh, no thanks.”

Michael yawned, “I heard the management is thinking about selling out.”

“Oh great.”

“Relax, I own the Penthouse, it's not like they can take it from me.”

“Still, it's annoying as hell going through super changes much less building management in a building like that. What if they try to sell the building off and run everyone off?”

Michael sleepily nuzzled him, “I'll just buy out the property, Tony's got plenty of management companies, can find a good one for a residential.”

Parker blinked at him, “Wait, did you just say you'd 'just buy out the property'?”

“One sugar daddy joke and I'll take back that ring.”

“Morbie, that's like... god the Penthouse alone is worth like what 5 million?”

“25 with inflation and Jarvis and the custom upgrades.”

“Holy shit,” Parker just sat there, blinking.

“No jokes.”

“Dude...”

“Hand it over.”

“I didn't even say it but DUDE!”

“Tryin' to sleep here Parker...”

“What the fuck are you doing still working as a CNA at Bartholomew's if you've got like 'fuck you' money?”

“Parker, I've had 'fuck you' money since Stark adopted me... I just ain't stupid or an asshole that shows it off, and I like working in the ER.”

Parker was snickering, “You really are my Sugar Daddy, aren't you?”

Michael just reached over and snagged the ring, “You get this when we get home.”

“Hey!”

“I warned you.”

“I take it back, you're not the Good!Morbie... maybe I'll introduce myself to this verse's Morbie, maybe he'll be my Sugar Daddy.”

Michael shook his head and cracked open his eye, “Go ahead, you're already a snack but I'm sure he'd love you for dinner.”

Parker gulped, “Thaaanks but once in my lifetime is more than enough, hard pass.”

“Can I sleep now?”

“Can I get my ring back?”

“Blackmail, Parker, I thought you were above that?”

“Nope,” Parker held his hand out while Michael grumbled and dropped the ring into it, “Thank you, I love it.”

“I love you.”

 


	4. Contingency plan

Michael was rubbing his eyes, “Everything okay?” Parker nudged him, pulling him out of his zoning.

“Can we make more than one? One each? That way whoever gets to the panel has a chance, otherwise all it takes is 1 and done.”

“That's... that's actually a good idea, at least have a backup,” Peter agreed, “Peni, do we have time?”

“I can get started on it.” Peni rushed for the shed, “I'll let you know when it's finished!”

“Good idea Morbie.”

“It's just... what I'd do, go after the biggest threat, and with something like that, I'd go for it the moment I saw it.”

Parker frowned, “Hey, everything okay? You're rocking.”

“Just, bad feeling,” the chill was creeping up his spine.

“Turn on your inducer,” Parker offered, thinking one of the windows or creeping sun might have been triggering Michael to be on edge. When he saw the inducer turn on he smiled, “Better?”

Michael shook his head, “No.”

“What is it?” Parker asked as he stepped closer when he notice Michael freeze.

“A kid is running, panicked, pounding,” he covered his ears. “There's a car following him.”

Parker headed for the door, Michael grabbed his arm. “I'm just going to check the street.”

“It's Miles.”

Parker opened the door in time to catch the kid as he rushed in, “Miles, kid slow down.”

Michael felt the hairs on his arms raise up, “We gotta move, now!”

“The back, out the back,” Parker shoved the kid toward the back before freezing when his spider sense suddenly went off.

“Move,” Michael flew over them, catching the ceiling to land a hard kick to the door, sending it flying into the stunned person on the other side. “Run.”

Parker was stunned when he saw the woman, Miles was trying to drag him away, “That's Doc Ock!”

“What,” Michael and Parker both blinked, then scooped up the kid when they realized the arms were retractable. “Shit.”

Parker started pinning down limbs as well as he could, but snow made the worst surface for webbing to stick to, “Oh a new Peter Parker.”

“Back off bitch, he's mine.” Michael tried to kick her in the chest when the arms circled, he was successful in knocking her back a few feet but she quickly recovered. “Miles,” his eyes settled on the kid clutching the drive, “Go.”

“I can't just-”

“War ain't a place for a green horn, go.”

Parker was still trying to pin the arms, “What the fuck are these things made of! Why couldn't she just go with metal?!”

Michael felt the hair on his arm raise up, he spun and just missed getting hit in the face by a saw, “Parker, losing battle.”

“Some help out here!”

“Miles, just go.”

“I can't! Uncle Arron... he's... he'll follow! He's the Prowler! He-”

Michael's eyes softened, “Parker?”

“Shit. Just, do what you gotta do Morbie.”

Michael spun, knocking away the reaching arm before he locked eyes with the 'good doctor', “Stop.”

She didn't even flinch at it, “Oooo Doctor Morbius? I hardly recognized you, the new treatment going well?”

Parker froze when he looked toward him, “They're mine.”

A brow rose up as Parker froze and just watched Michael, “Oh, that's your new regiment, is it?”

“Yes,” Michael squeaked out, growling when an arm tried to reach out to grab his chin.

“Ah, is that why you've gathered them?”

“Ample supply when you have more than one.” Michael turned toward the sound of crashing, “You're trying to diminish my stock!”

“I'm sorry, Fisk is- he's got a vendetta you see, I can't control him.”

Michael smirked, “Any chance at talking sense into him?” He snapped, Parker instantly stood up to come to his side, figuring out what he was trying to do. “Care to let the kid go?” Miles' eyes were watching him, panicked, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on while still trapped in the 'good doctor's grip. “He is the only guarantied supply after all, the rest will deteriorate eventually.”

Michael kept his eyes off the shed as she slowly lowered Miles to the ground, “We, might be able to make a deal.”

Michael winced and growled at another crashing, “You are still attacking my stock!”

“Call them off then.”

“Parker, protect,” Parker just nodded and lead the way into the house, the 'good doctor' and a scrambling Miles after them.

He wasn't surprised when something flew at him, but he forced himself to stay put as Parker acted, snagging the stinger before kicking the Scorpion out of the wall. “STOP!” Michael's own heart was pounding as the room froze, enough of a change to stun everyone. “You are attacking my stock!”

Parker was out of his sight, he must have done something to tip them off because not one of their own moved. “Follow,” he turned around, the others slowly shifted to do as 'instructed' while he walked toward the back of the house, “You'll forgive if we don't use the front door.”

He got a smile from the 'good doctor' as she watch then, circling, “Fascinating, how did you do it?”

“Suggestion, it's amazing how easily you can wear them down.”

“Huh, shoulda thought of that.” Miles was released, he gasped and clutched at his neck, “Unfortunately, Fisk has, as I said-”

“How much is this going to cost me? It's worth so much more to have the sun to me than their death is to him.”

Michael shifted toward the windows, locking eyes with Parker as he tugged at Miles calmly and placed the boy behind him. “I honestly don't think he'd let it go, I'm sorry, but the boy,” she shrugged at him.

“You know how I said you can wear them down?” Michael smiled as Miles' eyes widened, “Run.” Parker didn't even react as the kid disappeared before taking off out the back of the house, “Damn, you are very strong willed doctor.”

She started laughing, “I've been told that a lot. Now, where's the boy,” she turned and tensed when she didn't see him.

“Scatter!” Michael grabbed for her and spun, throwing her as hard as he could through the windows as he caught sight of the others taking off. He wasn't surprised when she caught herself on the frame but he was already bolting out the front door. He heard the hammer cock back and he pivoted and rushed it, knocking the man as it fired. He tumbled and groaned when he got knocked away from the flailing man. When the gun trained on him, he panicked and opened his wings to knock the man away, the reverberation up his arms stunned enough to only be able to get back on his feet with the flap. Michael glared at the glaring man, “Who the fuck are you supposed to be?”

“Michael, help,” Parker's voice caught his attention and when the man turned to grab the gun, he flew after the call. “Gunshot wound, he's can't breathe!”

Michael had to follow the voice, he had no way of communicating back how to care for it. He finally spotted Parker waving him down from the top of a roof. “Where's the wound?”

“Miles, I didn't know it was you.”

Michael's eyes finally fell on the Prowler, “You need to stay as calm as you can. Where's the bullet wound?”

“Back on his right, looks like it shattered the shoulder blade.”

“Punctured lung?” Michael tried to tune out the smell of blood as he searched out the wound. “His lung's collapsed, I can- I can fix it but this is not in any way a sterile environment!”

“Morbie, keep him breathing.”

“Fuck,” Michael gripped at his shoulder, “It didn't shatter his shoulder, but it barley missed his lung, the fucking armor caught the bullet. I gotta get it off, he's got artery damage.”

“Uncle Arron, I'm so sorry.”

“Arron, I need you to remove the armor, I can help you, but I need the chest piece off!”

“Take too long...”

Michael tapped the armor, listening before he nodded his head at Parker, they both grabbed different sides and pulled, effectively retching the side apart. “Can you get the other side?”

“Yeah.”

“I need something to clamp this artery.” Parker checked his pockets, finding his key ring and offering it, “That... that could work.”Michael's fingers were bloody and slick when he finally found the artery in the mess of an exit wound, finally slipping the pried ring around it before letting it clamp down. “Okay, not bleeding to death.”

“He's not breathing too good!”

“That's easier, shit, um, anyone got a pen? No,” Michael reached down, finding the best place to get the proper cut, “This is going to hurt.”

Arron was laughing, wheezing, “Do it.”

“Okay,” He leaned down, “I'm serious though,”

“Just... try to take it easy with those teeth.”

“Goddamnit, this would be so much easier with my nails.” Michael was finally able to angle himself to get a canine into skin, pressing down and sighing when he heard the release of air. He pinned him, knowing Parker did the same when he tried to jerk up at being able to breathe. He stayed still, wincing each time he felt the skin scrape against his incisors, waiting until he could hear the lung finally recover function before he finally pulled away and put pressure on the wound. “He's stable but he needs a fucking hospital now, I can't repair that artery in the field and he's still lost a lot of blood and now he's got anticoagulant in his chest cavity.”

“He's breathing,” Michael pulled away when Miles tried to hug him.

“I taste blood, I have an injured patient under my hands and several pounding hearts around me, don't temp fate right now.”

“Come on, is he safe to move?”

“Keep pressure, no sudden stops or starts.”

“Okay, we'll lower him to the street and get him an ambulance.”

Michael nodded toward Miles, “You're the only one with a working phone, kid.”

“Right, where are we?”

“Head for the street, call it in when you see the sign, we'll lower him down.”

“Thank you,” Miles' eyes were watering, Michael reached over to tug down his mask and pat his shoulder as he headed down the side of the building.

“How are we doing this?”

“Keep him on his back, plank style.”

“Okay,” Parker started trying to find something on the roof to put against his back to keep it straight, he lucked out, finding a thick board looking to be used to ramp supplies to another section of building. “Got it, help?”

Michael lifted Arron's good arm, “Keep pressure.”

“Yeah, thanks doc, didn't know you could actually... turn down blood.”

“Not your Morbius,” Michael helped carefully shift him onto the board before Parker started webbing him down.

“Coulda fooled me back at the house.” Arron was smirking, drifting a bit.

“Hey, stay awake,” Michael listened, he couldn't find anything beyond the problems they currently had under control.

“I'm tired, doc.”

“Not a doctor yet,” he grabbed the web Parker offered him as they slowly started to lower him down to the street, he gave a relieved sigh when the wind was cooperating and not trying to slam him into the building. Miles was waving them on, they could hear the sirens starting to get closer as he finally was able to get a hold of the board to stabilize it. “Should we- should we bring the kid?”

“He's the only one from this universe, Morbie, someone has to destroy the collider, otherwise it can happen again or worse.”

“He deserves to be able to know he's safe.”

“He never should have been involved in this in the first place.”

“Agreed, maybe the multiverse agrees too because here we are.”

“So, back to Aunt May's?”

“We don't really have a chosen meet up point other than that, do we?”

“Nope.”

“There's gonna be cops now.”

“Probably.”

Michael reached out, snagging Parker's bloodied hands before hugging him, “We're okay.”

“Yeah, Morbie, we're okay. Are you, okay?”

“I need a bath...”

“You are not wrong.”

“And a drink.”

“We can't get drunk right now, or I'd agree. I'll make you a deal though, when we get home, we are celebrating for the rest of the week.”

Michael nodded as he drifted while Parker lead him back to Aunt May's, half zoning out and just following the heartbeat in front of him. He blinked at the lack of police or tape or anything. “Aunt May?!” He called as he dove through the door, he was met by at least three people braced for a fight, it took him a second to realize it was Ham, Peter and Noir, “Is Aunt May okay?”

Parker flung himself through the door, landing in front from of Michael, “Easy, easy.”

“He's covered in blood!”

“He didn't... he saved Miles' Uncle Arron. He, he had to open his chest somehow to let air out, his lung was collapsed. He, he had to use his teeth to do it. He's stable, and was in control this whole time.”

Aunt May came into the room with a broom and blinked at them, “What happened?”

“Can I get a shower?”

Aunt May's eyes softened at the rocking and nodded, ushering Michael to the bathroom, “Keep your inducer on if you can, the sun's on that side.”

“Okay.”

The moment the door closed, Michael threw himself at the toilet.,,

 


	5. Learning is Fun anD Mental

Miles was running toward the house, confused at the patch job as he rushed the door, “Um, Aunt May,” he called though the doorway, freezing at the missing doors while inching in, “Um, Aunt May? Peter? Anyone here?”

Aunt May finally walked down the stairs, “They're in the shed, planning.”

“I want to help,” Miles stated, “But, like Parker said, I'm a green horn.”

Aunt May smiled, “Son, he's right, you are. But, even the rookie can save the world, all it takes is determination. Morbius looked you in the eye and told you to run, you felt him tell you, didn't you?”

Miles nodded, “I heard him say run, he was looking at me so I knew he meant for me to run, not the others. So, I booked it.”

“He didn't force you to run, you chose to. Most people, he could say jump and they wouldn't stop until he told them, that's a strong will. Even with what happened, you're back here, wanting to help, that's loyalty. Even though you know you're the rookie, you're still here trying to help, that's determination. Like it or not, kid, you are a spider-man. Now all that's missing is, you need to see it in yourself.”

Michael's eyes were closed, tuning out the arguing as he listened to the two upstairs, smiling when head the footsteps of them approaching the shed. “We've got company.”

“What kind?”

“The kind that can open the door.”

Everyone seemed to relax, “Coulda started that sentence with that.”

“Parker, you need to give the kid another crash course.”

“In what?”

Michael winced and held his ears at the lift. “Why'd he make that so... loud?”

Parker sighed at him as he pushed his ear to his chest, “Shoulda pulled your hearing back.”

“It's worse than any other lift I've dealt with.”

“Hey, kid, how's everything,” Parker shifted back when the kid hugged them both. “I take it that means 'okay'?”

“You, thank you so much, they said, they'd never seen someone handle that the way it was handled but- he'll be fine.”

Michael laughed, “Neither have I.”

“That was definitely a Hail Mary.”

“Oh god, don't say that...”

Parker smirked, “Has Matt been dragging you to church?”

“I've been a couple of times,” Michael grumbled and rubbed his brow. “He knows the priest, I've been letting out some things but there's still a lot I'm afraid to talk about because of the rules about confession.”

“How did I not know about this?”

Michael shrugged, “It's only been a few times. Little shit springs it on me.”

“Sounds like Matt.”

“I gotta say, I'mma need church after this,” Michael grumbled as he waved a hand at everything.

“So, um, I wanna try to get my... powers or whatever they are under control.”

“Still having trouble wall crawling?”

“A little bit, but I think that's like a muscle memory problem now, I can grab and let go without a problem there's just times I slip because I'm not paying attention.”

“Okay, what are you trying to get a handle on?”

“My electric shock thing, and the camo thing.”

Parker blinked, “What? I, uh, must have missed those.”

Michael reached out and took the kid's hand, tapping his arm and listening before running his hand up toward his elbow, “I don't feel any electrical charge, not even static electricity. So it's not like an eel.”

“You seriously had to mention that?”

“What, working on what we've known about that type of ability. As for the camo, it's probably a matter of triggering flight consciously.”

“I did it before, I just, can't figure out the electric thing.”

“Panic response or another flight response maybe?”

“Kid knocked me the hell out with it when I scared him, I just tapped his shoulder and he shocked the shit outa me,” Peter shrugged, “I've got nothing on that type of thing.”

“Morbie, do you have anything like that?”

“I, I haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the best person to ask for an example, I was already mutated before spider was ever in the picture. I mean, my spider sense is so fucked up, if I'm not paying attention I can't even feel it.”

“You don't hear it,” Peter asked as he stepped closer.

“No, it's just, like I'm standing next to something electrical, I get this cold feeling up my spine when somethings 'wrong' and when 'danger' happens it's like I touched one of those plasma orbs.” Michael shrugged, “The only time I 'heard' anything was when I met all of you, it was like a hum in my head or something.” Michael glared at Parker when he raised his hand, “Do not give a kid with an unknown wattage of electricity running through his body a fucking light bulb.”

Parker blinked, “How did you know what I was going to say?”

“It was a stupid, but plausible, thought.”

“Asshole,” Parker was glaring as Miles laughed.

Michael sighed and waved a hand, “Alright kid, light me up.”

“What- why?”

“Gotta figure out the trigger, go on, light me up.”

“No! I- I don't wanna hurt you.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Look, kid, you're a good kid and yeah I'm friendly but you can't look at me and think 'friend', I'm not even from this universe... If you ever come across 'me' again you need to know he isn't as friendly and he won't be nice.”

“But, I still don't wanna hurt You.”

Michael shrugged, “I've had Jarvis light me up, I'll live.”

Parker frowned and shrugged, “He has... not fun but he'll survive.”

“But I don't wanna hurt you!”

Michael growled, “That's the problem, kid, you're too comfortable. You can't expect to trigger an attack response if you're comfortable!”

Miles grabbed as his arms when Michael just reached out and snatched him up, “Morbie?”

“Michael, put the kid down.”

“It's the only way he's gonna learn. I'm a predator, he's prey, prey get eaten if they can't defend themselves from predators.”

“Michael,” Parker's voice was questioning, “I can't see him.”

Michael just grinned, “I can.”

Miles whimpered before Michael saw and felt the charge build, “Morbie, you're a good guy.”

“Feel that?”

Miles nodded, “Put me down, please.”

“Make me.”

Miles grabbed onto his arms, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” Michael smiled before he tensed and felt the charge release.

“Michael, come on, open your eyes,” he groaned and blinked at Parker. “Good, you're awake, scared me for a sec.”

“How long was I out?”

“Not long, kid hits hard.”

“Yeah, I'm good, just kinda numb.”

“Motherfucker... ya still think a lightbulb was a stupid idea?”

“Yeah, shattering glass.”

“Ya know what...” Parker shook his head as he got him up. “So, memory loss?”

“I felt the charge, don't remember it hurting.”

“You know electroshock is just as effective and is actually done with, you know, medical professionals to drag your ass back when your heart fucking stops?”

Michael laughed as he blinked at the kid, “Hey, Miles, you good?”

“Yeah,” the kid nodded, rubbing his bruising shoulders. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, just promise me one thing, if you see 'me' in the field, hit him harder.”

Miles laughed, “Right, cause, for some reason you're a bad guy here.”

“Alright, break's over, do it again.”

Miles blinked and quickly shuffled back, “No, I... I got it.”

“Then prove it, do it again.”

“No, I just... I already knocked you out once!”

“Do it again.”

“Morbie, that's a bad idea,” Parker grumbled, “Give the kid time to recharge.”

“It's not a stored charge, it's produced.”

“Then that makes it worse cause you're going to wear the kid down harder if he keeps using it.”

Miles frowned as he grabbed Michael's arm, “If I do it one more time will you drop it?”

“Yes, prove you can call on it.”

Miles eyes took on an electric spark, giving a soft glow before Michael yelped and jumped back, rubbing his arm, “There, I did it.”

“Kinda wish you'd hit harder... That one hurt more.”

Miles smiled, “We good?”

“Of course we're good.” Michael shook his hand when the tingle started down it, “Alright, hide and seek time.”

Parker called, “You cheat!”

“Hey, I just, can't be the seeker.”

Miles smiled closing his eyes before Michael sat there watching him bolt up into the webbing, “Wait, are we actually playing hide and seek? We don't have time for hide and seek!” Peter was grumbling while Parker was already up into the webbing, trying to see where the kid got to.

“Marco!”

“Polo,” Miles called back, Michael smiled when he saw him climbing around, changing his position.

The others finally shook their heads and jumped up to join the search. “Marco?” Noir called, listening and looking for the kid.

Michael smirked, “Polo,” was whispered, he grinned at the sudden shuffle as the kid bolted when Gwen got too close.

“Marco,” was finally called when they lost track of him.

“Pooolooo,” was called from the other side of the room.

Michael pointed at the bot watching, “Stay out of it unless you work from voice cues and visual cues, no scanners allowed unless it's only humanly possible.” He got a sad whine as it circled Peni who was still working away. “How's it going?”

“The backup is almost ready.”

“Battle plan?”

“Get to the collider, plug this bad boy in and go home, then destroy the collider.”

“Marco,” Noir's voice range out, making them blink.

“Polo,” Michael smirked as he saw the kid running along the floor to stop next to him.

“You know, I'm a dead give away right?”

“Shhh,” was hissed at him when Peni was blinking at the 'nothing' near Michael.

“What's going on?”

“They're playing Marco Polo while Miles works on his camo ability.”

Miles suddenly shimmered into existence, “Taaadaaa.”

“Gotchya!”

Miles squirmed when he was suddenly grabbed and drug back by webbing, “Come on guys! I was just, showing Peni we were playing.”

“You did a good job, kid.”

Miles squirmed free, “Okay, so, what's the plan?”

“Get in go home, destroy the collider,” Peni said, grinning when it finally finished. “I got the backup ready.”

“Backup,” Miles asked questioningly.

“Yep, shit breaks, and sometimes people can't make it to the flag,” Parker snatched it up. “We ready?”

Miles frowned at his clothes, “I think it's time to upgrade.”

Parker smiled as he walked toward the cases, lighting them up, “I highly suggest you check the suits before you pick. They might be for different scenarios.”

“You need one too,” Michael called, eyeing Parker's clothes, “You aren't exactly dressed for a fight.”

“Right,” he blinked at the cape, “This, is it just me or does this look like the cloak of levitation?”

“I'm not the only one thinking that?”

“Nope,” Parker grinned as threw it at him. “Suit up.”

“Um, I'm not you?”

“No you're not but like it or not you're a part of this.”

“I can't... I can't, it's not designed to take my hearing into account. Cloth against my ears is torture.”

“If Red can deal with it I'm sure you can.”

“Red is use to it, I'm not going to put myself or you in danger dealing with a new setup like that.” Parker pouted at him while he rolled his eyes, “Remember what happened the last time someone tried to guilt trip me?” Parker suddenly snorted, laughing as he smiled then flailed when the suit was thrown back. “Suit up Parker, besides, I'm already a 'bad guy' so everyone knows my face.”

Miles piped up, “Who's Red?”

“Red, um Double D, Daredevil.”

“Oooo,” Miles frowned, “Yeah, we... Daredevil. We, we don't have A Daredevil anymore, he, he died in an explosion.”

“What?”

Miles nodded, “They found the mask, but, they didn't find much else.”

Parker instantly wrapped an arm around Michael as he started to rock, “Didn't Matt- didn't he tell us about, an explosion that nearly killed him once?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, said, if he hadn't gotten blown away from the building, by chance, he wouldn't have made it. Nearly didn't make it at all.”

“That's why Fisk isn't in jail here.”

Michael nodded, “Could be.”

“Matt is joining us in our drinking when we get home.”

“Foggy too.”

“You think those two aren't joined at the hip? Have you met them?”

Michael finally calmed himself enough to hug Parker back, “So, how long until we get home.”

“Just waiting for a location at this point.”

“I know where it is,” Miles piped up, “There's an entrance in the old subway tunnels.”

Michael whined, “Why does it have to be the subway?”

Peni nodded, “I've found the primary access point, we could split up and surprise them.”

Parker, the little shit, just laughed. “So, divide and conquer?”

“Looks like it.”

“Good, Ham, Miles, you're with me in the subway,” Michael called as they all blinked at him. “We're the most recognizable, the other way is straight through the penthouse right?”

Parker was about to argue but Michael just shook his head while Miles held up his copy of the flash drive and nodded, “Yeah, I know where it is, and you guys can hide in the crowd if you need to.”

Peni smiled as she patted the bot, “And we know where the main entrance is, so we'll stay above ground.”

“Exactly!”

Michael smirked and nudged Parker, “Maximum effort.”

Parker cracked up, “God what I wouldn't give to have Wade here... Just to smack him for not warning us this was actually a thing!”

“I'll let you know the next time I patch him up.”

“You fucking better!”

 


	6. Here we go, Dorthy

Miles grabbed his arm, “Hey, you okay?”

Michael nodded, “Vision is fucked because of the subway, I can still hear my way around.”

“Okay, it's just, you're wincing.”

“It's the screeching of the rails, I'm fine, just, can't see. I'll get settled to it.”

“Okay, there's a-”

“Gate, I know,” he already jumped to the top of it, “It's just my eyes that are fucked, how do you think I find you when you're invisible?”

“Right, yeah, bats use echolocation to see, it's just-”

“Unnerving as hell, I know.”

“New.”

Michael winced when he blinked his eyes open, “Well, that's a unusual response. Alright kid, I think I know where I'm going from here.”

“You can see it?”

“See is a relevant term.”

“Go on, just, don't breech until the others do?”

“They've already breeched, step up kid, let's go,” Michael rushed ahead, making Miles jump and swing to keep up. “Time to have a one on one with a colleague.” He caught sight of Doc Ock, barreling into her, knocking her concentration enough to actually send her sailing, catching the roof of the collider to skid to a stop, “Am I late?”

Parker laughed, “A Stark is never late.”

“Uuuugh, why?!”

Parker smiled before they scattered as Doc Ock rushed them, “I gotta say Ock, I am loving the new look. Very fluid and agile, but I gotta ask, did you make Prowler's armor?”

Michael instantly circled, knocking away limbs, smiling as Miles started pinning them against the ceiling, “Marco?”

Miles laughed, “Polo.”

He laughed as the kid stopped pinning, flanking as Michael knocked away the human limbs before grabbing the chest piece, “If I take this, do you die?”

The panicked look in her eyes before she pulled at the webbing, freeing two of her limbs gave a good enough response. “And here I thought you were one of us.”

“Not even close,” Michael grinned as the others swarmed her, keeping her pinned.

“You can't take this from me! A portal to thousands of universes, proof about the-”

“Shhhhh,” Michael shushed, “Anything created can be recreated, is it worth destroying this universe just for some wallet with a hard on for something he fucked up all on his own? Or would you rather advance it, stabilize it so it can be what it's truly meant to be?” She thrashed, “You're a scientist, your work will be lost if you die.” Michael gave a hard tug at the plate, causing her to panic and grab at his hands.

“I can't let you destroy it.”

“We're not letting you destroy this universe for the sake of your ego.”

“I've got control of the collider,” was called out.

“You can't even keep those that travel through it alive, is it really worth destroying everything for this?” Michael smirked, “Does he even know about the deterioration? Even if he could get them back, who do you think will be under his fire when they start shrieking in pain when their atoms start dying?”

“I can fix it,” she seemed to panic, knowing Fisk's temper.

“Yeah, that's what my dad said, all my life. It never got fixed.”

“I can fix it, I will fix it,” Michael didn't catch the strain on the webbing, suddenly flung back by the limbs pulling loose.

“Ock's loose!”

“Shit,” Parker snagged him before he got grabbed, “I got this.”

“On your 6,” Peter called as he swung for her too.

“We got it, get everyone home,” Michael called as he pulled on the line, throwing him back to the panel.

“You're right we do,” Miles swung out, snagging Peter and launching them back at Doc Ock. “Start counting.”

Michael laughed, flying after them as Peter landed a kick, followed by Parker, and Miles before he snapped his wings open and flung himself forward even harder, knocking her from her perch in her daze. He tilted his head, “Pretty sure she's out cold.”

“Pretty sure,” Parker blinked.

“It's fucking busy in here, give me a break!”

“I'm calling Red when we get home... You need more training.”

“Tattle tail.”

“Alright, so, we off to see the wizard?”

“Start clicking your heels,” Michael smiled as he scooped up Parker and flew for the panel as Parker and Miles followed after. “Let's go home.”

“Damn, we missed the others...”

“I'm sure we'll see them again, eventually.”

“I'm sorry to say, I hope not, 1 universe is enough for me.”

They smiled at Miles, “You good, kid?”

Miles smiled and nodded, “Thank you, so much, for everything.”

They snagged the wall when Miles threw himself at them, “Easy kid, wouldn't want you thrown into the wrong dimension.”

Michael smiled, “Just keep eyes out for people that don't need to call 'Marco', alright? And work on some voltage control on that strike of yours.”

“I will,” Miles smiled, “I, I guess I'll see you when I see ya.”

“See you around kid.” Parker smiled as he let go of the wall, smiling as Michael automatically grabbed him and tucked him close, “So, about that proposal.”

Michael shook his head, “I swear to god, if you hold this whole mess against me-”

“The answer's yes.”

Michael laughed hard enough to let go of the wall and start falling, “You took the ring and put it on and called me your fiance for how long and you just now give me an answer?”

“I knew it would wear on you after all this stress.”

Michael smiled, “You're not wrong there.”

The portal was so busy, busy, busy when they touched it he couldn't keep his eyes open but he 'oofed' when he landed on the floor of the Penthouse with Parker sprawled on top of him looking just as stunned. “Ugh.”

“Holy shit, where have you guys been, what the fuck just happened?!”

Michael blinked, “Oh, hi Ned, how was the vacation?”

“Jarvis, tell Stark I found them.”

“I've already informed all parties of their return.”

“Ugh, I guess that celebration is kicking off early.”

Parker just hummed and nuzzled his chest, “Buuuuut-”

“Yeah, there's no way we're going to be able to not show ourselves to them. They'll probably panic and walk in on us... repeatedly.”

“Fine,” Parker finally grumbled as he nuzzled again, “I'mma just stay here until they start showing up.”

“I'm not even complaining, we're home.”

Parker hummed, “Home.”

 

 


End file.
